It Was SO Worth the Pain!
by lazyX1000
Summary: When Sonny comes back from vacation with beuises and welts, Chad start to worry fast! What will he do to help, does he help at all, and what happened to Sonny? Read to find out! One-shot, second story, character OCC!


**Disclaimor: I don't own Warzone Paintgames, Wisconsin, Kool-Aid, Advil, or SWAC (unfortunatly)!**

**Hey everyone, this is only my second story, so I'm sorry if it's bad! WARNING: character may be OOC! Read and Reaview! :D**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" I kept mumbling to myself while walking down the So Random hallway to my dressing room. It was another Monday morning, and despite my name, I am most defiantly NOT a morning person! But that's not all, no; I'm covered in welts and bruises! I guess if someone who didn't know what happened to me would simply assume I was being abused, or beaten up on the streets or something to that effect. But they would all be wrong! You see I just came back from my week off of filming. I needed the week off so I could fly out to Wisconsin with my mom to celebrate my younger cousin's 10th birthday. And to celebrate he decided to have a party at—

"Whoa, Munroe, what happened? Why are you limping, why do you have bruises and welts on your arms, and that slightly bruised lip?"

I knew that voice. Chad Dylan Cooper, the three named jerk, CDC the "greatest" actor of our generation, or at least that's what he thinks.

"Who did this to you, because I swear I'll ki—"

"Chad!" I screamed to get his attention, and snap him out of his rant.

"What?" he responded, completely confused.

The look on his face was just too priceless, I just had to laugh, but I didn't want to seem too rude, so I let out a small giggle, and began to explain myself.

"Well Chad, if you must know what happened, I was in Wisconsin for the last week visiting family, and because it was my cousin's 10th birthday. And he decided to have his party at Warzone Paintgames **(A/N: that is actually located in Sylvania Ohio, where I live)**, and place to go paintballing. I'm limping because my dad shot me twice in the leg, and left me with one small welt and one giant bruised welt, and it still stings, I got hit quite a bit which is why I have all these welts and bruises on my arms, and I got shot in the face mask, but because of the ventilation wholes that allowed me to breath through the mask, a lot of paint and a bit of the ball itself hit my lip, causing the slight bruise."

After my explanation, he just stared at me like I was completely crazy for doing what I did. After what seemed like forever my suspicion was proven true.

"Are you crazy? You could have seriously hurt yourself. Paintballing can be extremely dangerous! Do you know how many people have died from a paintball related death?" He half screamed at me

Ok, what's with him, looking into his deep, deep, very blue eyes, _snap out of it Sonny_! Looking into his eyes, I saw concern and worry. Aww does wittle Chaddy care about me! I am so using this in my advantage.

"Uh, Chad, I don't think _anyone_ has died from paintball, not unless the person was under the age of 10, because _NO ONE_ under the age of 10 is supposed to be playing with a paintball gun, or at a place to play. And… what's this? Does little Chaddy care about me?" I said with a proud smirk beginning to form on my lips as I saw his eyes begin to widen with realization.

"I-I, uh, w-well, I, j-just didn't w-ant to, um, uh, I just didn't want a bad name on Condor Studios. I mean, how bad would it look for Mr. Condor if one of his actresses died while paintballing?" he some how manage to stutter out.

Now it was my turn to stare like he was crazy. But once again, the look on his face was priceless, and I just HAD to laugh. So I did, I was laughing so hard I fell to the ground, on my bad leg too, but I couldn't care less about the pain shooting through my leg. I was still laughing hard, rolling around on the floor clutching my stomach, and probably looking psycho, but I didn't care, I never did, because I'm having fun!

After I finally stopped laughing, I tried to get up off the floor, but immediately gasped and fell back down with a thud.

"Sonny," Chad shouted as he rushed to my side, "are you alright, what happened?"

"I'm fine, my leg just hurts too much right now, I can't get up without falling again. Here help me up." I said.

Before I knew it, Chad picked me up bridle style, and waiting for my next order, and I was defiantly feeling a spark from his touch.

"Thank you, now if it's not too much trouble, could you please take me to my dressing room?" I asked.

"Sure thing Sonshine, sure thing."

Once there I told Chad to lay me on the couch closer to my side. As he laid me down I slightly winced in pain, but made an effort not to show it. It worked.

"I need to take some Advil for the pain. Can you grab the bottle of it off my table, please?" I asked

"Yea, here." He said as he handed me the bottle.

"Thanks, now can you go to the commissary and grab me a bottle of water?" I again asked.

"I can do better then just water." He said with a gleam of excitement it his eyes.

10 minutes later

Chad came back in my dressing room with a bottle of orange liquid.

"Uh Chad, what's that?" I questioned, with a skeptical look on my face.

"Oh, it's water with that instant Kool-Aid mix where you open the packet and pour it in, shake it up, and BAM! Instant Kool-Aid!" He said with grinning proud of his effort.

After he explained what it was, I knew instantly that it was my favorite flavor: Orange. He handed me the bottle, I grabbed two Advil and swallowed the pills.

"Thank for all your help Chad. You know, I'm impressed, I thought you would've just left me when I needed you."

"Yeah, well there's a lot about me you don't know Munroe." He stated.

"Really? What else don't I know about you?" I asked, becoming more and more curious by the second.

"Well, what you don't know is that I'm free this Saturday." He replied, sheepishly.

"Oh really? Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" I asked, with a flirty smile on my face.

"Yeah, we will. Sonny will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask, and yes!" I replied, smiling with excitement.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so go—mph" I couldn't finish my statement because he had crashed his lips on mine. It was a soft sweet kiss, that ended all to soon for my delight.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper, report to Stage 2 NOW!_" We heard over the intercom.

"I gotta Sonshine, see ya after rehearsals." And with that he winked and walked away.

I'll tell you right now, after all I went through, it was SO worth the pain!

* * *

**So what did you think? I got the idea while limping around the house. I really did go paintballing for my cousin's birthday (first time too), and all of Sonny's bruises and welts are on me! Not fun! Alright, again, sorry, character are slightly OOC, and sorry if this was bad, it's only my second story people! Please Review, I need all the reviews i can get! :D Thanks!**


End file.
